


Dragon Tavern and the Eight Skellies

by Fearcrow



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Combat, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Mina is way richer than she lets on, Multi, OC race not identified (Looks human), Racism, Some angst, Soul Markings, Soulmates, black kicks some ass without killing, eventual smut maybe ?, government is taking a long ass time, grant a wish, like dragging their feet long time to do anything, more tags later., reverse harem baby, some skellies are reluctant to even say a good way to you, speciest, you're not worried about that though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You're name is Mina Fearcrow and you own/run the Dragon Tavern & Inn. You've been alone almost all your life. Your an odd eccentric with no desire to please "normies" (normal human beings); but then you meet the monsters and you realize the world is a bit too cruel. Why not show some kindness to some friendly monsters that are just having a rough time of it.





	1. Welcome to the Dragon Tavern; here's the ground rules.

Far from the city and more closer to the rural area of Ebbot City lived … well you. In a treehouse of all places. You lived alone, and that was perfectly fine by you. You hated the city, you couldn’t stand the people there. You didn’t know a lot of monsters; but they seemed well “rough around the edges” and others seemed absolutely friendly. You lived on a good thirty acres of land. No fence up around your land, or anything like that.  
However, you had other “houses” up in the trees with bridges connecting each home to your main home. It was quite the display. You had lived there for well … a very long time.  
Some were a bit higher up in the trees; and some were the same level as your particular home.  
In fact, your home was a tavern, called the “Dragon Tavern & Inn”, but it had been so long since anyone had visited you. Not that you cared, you liked your personal space. Also, you were basically “grandfathered in” so paying taxes and stuff like that just didn’t occur. You made money though, you had a tesla coil on your property that gave you electricity, a purifying system was set up on each house along with a water base to catch water and bring it in.  
Some of the best water ever. You sold your vintage honey Ale at the fairgrounds, or the flea markets. You also made other wonderful drinks. Such as the famous “Dragon Blood Whiskey” and “Dragon Blood Wine”.  
Some really powerful drinks that could knock a dragon out cold. In fact, that was your motto. But it didn’t stop there. You also had a large display for the natural honey from the beehives you kept on your property as well. You grew your own fruits, vegetables, and herbs as well.  
Plus, you made natural hair care products, bodywash and bar soaps all natural, and even made natural shaving cream. 

These were all huge successes with a lot of people and you sold cheaper than most. Another plus for people. Also, your baked goods were to “die” for.  
Making your dressings, sauces, and everything all home made and natural straight from your garden.  
However, you were an odd eccentric. You wore pj’s all the time even when “working” and didn’t care what people thought. Your hair was three different colors. Natural brown fading into natural silver/white, and then red when you stayed out in the sun too long.  
Couple that with your dark blue eyes and ghost white skin and yes you looked… well different. Some would say “pretty” others said “exotic” and then some that just said “cute”.  
You had long since stopped caring what others thought of you and just did what you wanted to.  
On your good days you blasted your music, on your bad days you laid down and read your fanfics. The few customers that came in ordered their drinks or foods and you got to work cooking up their orders. If someone was too drunk to drive home, you made sure their drunk asses didn’t leave and stayed in one of the “rooms”. There was a fee for in the morning and everyone that showed up knew the rules. The fee wasn’t even bad, it was a fee for just staying there and maybe making a mess. Twenty bucks for staying the over from an all-night drinking binge. 

Now, it’s been roughly three years since monsters had been aboveground. Three years that you had befriended a few of them. Humanity had accepted them, but they hadn’t given them any basic rights beyond the formal ones of “hey we acknowledge you, yes you can work, yes you can buy things, yes you can rent property.” But buying land, owning a business, and even marriage or adoption was still being worked on.  
Damn the human government took their slow ass time. Dragging their feet to milk the poor monster’s bone dry. (heh)  
Two fire elementals had taken a liking to your tiny little establishment and you gave them the grand tour, trusting your patrons to not steal or destroy the place while you did so. You showed them around the place. You had your own private quarters right above the bar that connected with a split bridge going from your home/bar to the right and again on the left. Showing them from your roof patio the multiple buildings you had built over the years.  
In fact, these trees were huge almost as big as a sequoia. They were like made by the “gods” for your homes.  
Well whatever deity made these huge trees you were thrilled with the way they held up a home. You had even had the green house up there. You since it was the best source of light for your gardens. In total you had about six green houses, and roughly eighteen guest houses. Each with their own filtered water, each of them powered by a telsa coil, and each one fully furnished. Two bedrooms, full kitchens, two bathrooms, and a half guest bathroom. Not to mention living rooms, laundry rooms, two patios, front porch, back porch, and roof patio.  
Both monsters were seriously impressed. You had the brewing area not far from your gardens at the top also. An impressive elevator system from the brewing area to storage on the ground.  
And this is how you met Grillby and Chillby. Fire elemental cousins from the underground. Grillby was a red flaming fire monster wearing black dress slacks, white button up blouse, black vest, and dress shoes. He wore glasses as well. Then Chillby who wore black pants, a red button up blouse, a black tie, dress shoes, and also had glasses, but his flames were colored purple. 

“You wouldn’t be hiring, would you?” Grillby asked you as you frowned. It had always been just you. You had so little patrons that idea of hiring someone… you’d literally go broke. 

Now this was the bad part. You were horrible at social situations. Soo the first words out of your mouth was “Errrrrr…” feeling the choochoo train in your head just derail and killing like half it’s passengers. “I mean… it’s … I have so little patrons, just hiring you both would cause me to go bankrupt. And being as self sufficient as I am it’d still be well impossible to really pay you. Otherwise I’d say yes.” 

Grillby took the loss, as did Chillby. Both leaving. And for once you felt bad, like really bad. But sighing and watching them leave you decided that if they ever came back you’d give them a free something of their choosing. Be it beer, or wine, or whatever. 

(Several days later)  
Word must have spread cause suddenly you were swarming in monster business. You couldn’t keep up with the orders and you saw Grillby and Chillby sitting happily watching you squirm in the new wave of patrons. 

Normally, it was too slow, normally you could sit back and relax, oh no; not this time. 

Grabbing up pot and metal spoon you jumped up on the counter and banged the two together grabbing everyone’s attention. And boy did they all stop swarming at you trying to place an order to just staring at you. You dressed in your black pj pants with a dragon shirt on and wearing a fedora. (you loved your hats what can you say). 

“Hello, welcome to the Dragon Tavern & Inn. I’m Mina Fearcrow and it’s nice to see you all. Let me lay down the ground rules. 1) all bar fights get taken outside, take it to the dragon fighting pits, but not in my bar! 2) It’s just little ol’ me here taking all your orders. But I’ll get to you all at some point. Please be patient. 3) You break it you buy it. No exceptions. 4) if you get drunk you have two choices, give up your keys and rent a room for twenty bucks for the night, or phone a friend/taxi. Point is I’m not letting drunkards roam the streets. Because as I like say to death “NOT TODAY”.” 

Everyone clapped, some even got your Game of Thrones reference as well cheering you on. 

By the end of that first day you were exhausted, lord did your back kill you. You even had some drunks that were sleeping it off in your rented beds. Looking over at Grillby and Chillby you noticed they seemed impressed by you. Walking over you just set down two applications with them. Seems they had a plan; get you more patrons so you could afford to hire them. 

You watched as they filled out the forms; names, addresses, phone numbers, work related experience; age, gender (if there even was one), and of course references. 

Damn those witty elemental fine-looking bastards. But hey, you were literally doing much better money wise and most paid with gold, which could still even to this day be turned into human cash for a really good trade value. One gold equaled fifteen human dollars. 

At the end of it you asked them to stay after collecting their paperwork, reading it over, noting that they were living in a community shelter. That … that broke your heart. Community shelters were basically like hostels. Probably sleeping on the damn floor.  
They agree to stay, you went out and called the back both at the same time. Fuck it why not; your work ethic was lax to say the least. 

“I’ve read over your applications, I must say I’m considerably impressed. By the both of you. But I saw where you’re both staying at. Please don’t think of me as being too forward in my questioning, but do you not have homes?”  
“We can’t find any suitable places.” Grillby told you. He looked calm, but there was a sadness there. You realized it must be racist/speciest people that wouldn’t rent to them.  
Chillby confirmed it with his added statement of “No one will rent to us; the city folk aren’t always kind.” 

How dare those jerks not rent to these two hot heads (so glad you didn’t say that outloud). “Alright, well your both of age, and if you can start tomorrow that would be great. Also, I’ll offer it now, you can stay in one of the houses on the higher up floors. At least until I can build you both a home… says here you both have daughters that are attending school. Fuku and Riku? So then both of you would need your own homes. I’m more than happy to build in another tree or on the ground. We can talk this over before work?” 

Grillby smiled happily accepting the offer. “Thank you so much. It’s been difficult for three years.” 

You smiled at him. Chillby seemed shocked, he was happy for the job. His plan worked, but he had expected to go back to the damn community home. Hell, right now Sans (aka Red) and Sans (aka Vanilla) were watching both Fuku and Riku. He blinked a few times. “You’d… be willing to build us homes for us and our families?” Stars you were … nice… too nice. 

He looked at Grillby his “cousin” and saw he trusted you. Then looked back at you. “It sounds too good to be true.”  
“Take a look around. You saw maybe what… five people that were human in here today all patrons; and the rest were monsters. The day you both came in there was five patrons; no one else, the same patrons that came in today and shared mead and bread with those very monsters. I’m eccentric, I’m backwards for stars sake, I’m wearing pajamas conducting an interview with the very monsters that brought in a huge amount of business. All just to get me to hire them. I’m not about to say “yes, your hired; have fun with your living situation. See you tomorrow” and pretend we’re fine. No no, I’m building you both homes. So, if you have monster friends that can draw up blue prints I suggest you get started on that cause I’m building you both the best damn tree houses money can buy.” And with that you stood up. “Follow meeee.” You sang a bit as you went to grab keys for them and show them to the temporary homes. 

After you did that you watched them leave to collect their daughters and get settled in for the night. It was ~closing time One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer. Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here ~ yes you sang that outloud as you closed up. Getting ready for bed and passing out pretty damn quickly.  
~ =^_^= ~  
When you woke up the next morning you found that Grillby and Chillby were both ready, also noticing two skeletons walking with each child taking them to school since you lived so damn far out. And another set of two skeletons that looked really really edgy; like hot topic edgy. One one was short as the other two Fuku and Riku taking them to school, but the other was a tall dude, like “hi, how’s the weather up there. Do you happen to know the forecast by chance” tall. The shorter one wore a purple scarf with black jeans and a tight-fitting black tank top with a purple jacket. The other one wore torn up black skinny jeans, a purple turtleneck and a black leather jacket that looked like your trench coat, but with fur around the hood. It looks hella comfortable. And you were dressed in… yep pajamas. 

You had on black pajama bottoms, a grey long-sleeved shirt with your “witch” socks on which were multicolored and oh yeah you put on sandals, cause fuck shoes. Did you care that they were eyeing you like you were insane… nope… you didn’t even give a flying fuck. 

Hell, you didn’t even give their scars a once over. You threw open the door and let the four of them in.  
“Alright, well I’m guessing these two are going to draw up your blueprints?” you asked the fire elements. You noticed Grillby’s flames turn a light blue. You must of startled him a bit. Chillby just nodded his head. 

“Great. What can I get you guys to drink and eat?” you asked all four of them. Also, I want you both to write down what wage you want to earn. The minimum is currently pretty low here it’s sitting a whopping eight fifty.” You rolled your eyes. “So, I just want you to write down what wage you expect, and we’ll go over it later.” 

“WE ALREADY ATE PEASANT.” The short skeleton told you.  
“I’m far from some poor farmer. But ok little dude… whatever you say.” You spoke cheerily. 

You noticed the tall one chuckled as did both Chillby and Grillby. Walking over you extended your hand “I’m Mina Fearcrow. It’s nice to meet you both. Which one of you is drawing the blueprints?”  
The taller one took your hand and shook it his voice ragged and deep. Sent chills down your spine… but wait… you were asexual. This… this should not be happening. “Names Russ; m’drawin’ the blueprints. I expect to be paid.” He didn’t let go of your hand. 

“Fair enough. You are doing the labor for the ground work after all. Name your price at the end of it. Do keep in mind the buildings will be in the trees. Keep it either boxed or circular. Would you two like something to drink?” 

“M’take a …. Hmm… do ya have a menu darlin’?” 

“Yep,” reaching over you grabbed up a menu. You had homemade sodas for stars sake, all your own brands too, “Here ya go.” 

You waited for them look it over and you noticed the shorter one looking at the wines. “WHAT IS DRAGONS BLOOD WINE AND DRAGONS BLOOD WHISKEY?” 

“Oh, ho ho; those are doozies. Hard to describe but I have learned how to make the monster versions of those. Though, haven’t been able to really test them yet. They are literally blood red in color; with an iron like flavor to them. Aged for fifty plus years. The proof is around 223; highest proof known to man and monster. But the taste is sweet with a touch of special ingredient and that’s just the whiskey. The wine is made of red grapes with special spices to give it a unique flavor. A touch of honey as well. But still can knock you off your feet. The proof is 40%.” You told him. You weren’t going to tell him what the ingredients were as it was a super-secret long past down family recipe. 

“I SHALL TRY THIS DRAGONS BLOOD WINE.” He decided.  
You looked at Russ as he put the menu down “Since m’makin the blueprints I’ll go with a coffee; butterscotch and whipped cream.” He stated.  
“Coming right up.” You grinned at the short one. He hadn’t given his name but if he felt confident he couldn’t handle your wine… well then let the bell toll. 

You sprinted off to make the coffee and the get the wine. You came back not long after with his coffee and the wine and set both down. You noticed Russ was already underway with Grillby on the specifics of his home. Chillby was thinking of a value for work pay, and the minute the shorter skele took a drink of your dragon’s blood wine he looked at it with … well … he looked impressed. Looking back at you before taking another sip. 

You smiled. Chillby came over and you two talked about the wage. What he wrote down was far too low. “How about say twenty dollars an hour and you work … well we’ll figure it out later? Let’s just do a shift set up where these two days you both work till say around mmmm… 8pm?” 

Chillby accepted that for now, happy that he was getting paid what was correct. You seemed to be a decent human. He was still skeptical; but hell, twenty an hour, a house of his own, and best of all the rent was fifty bucks a month. Free water and electricity. You had internet, so you’d just get a repeater signal for them in their new homes after they were built. And stars… you were going to teach them how to make some of your drinks; from scratch.  
By the end of the day the small skeleton was drunk… like so far gone drunk he had passed out under the table and had only drank four glasses of your wine. Russ chuckled at that. Finally, a drink that could knock his brother out. 

Chillby and Grillby both had their blueprints drawn up. You had paid Russ the money he asked for without any complaint. And it was a hefty price. But seeing Grillby and Chillby show off the plans to Riku and Fuku and smiling with their kids… it was worth the price. Plus… you had a shit ton of patrons. And Russ asked to rent a room which only cost him nothing cause he had helped put those smiles on the two elementals faces. 

“I’ll take you to your room sir.” You sing sang at him as you showed him to home which made him look around in awe. The place was gorgeous.  
It was designed to be welcoming and inviting and he felt it. Stars did he feel like … he could be at home here. 

“Good night.” You called as you handed him the key; “Just bring it back in the morning before you leave.” 

“Night.” He looked at you and smiled for the first time in a long time.


	2. Let the Games begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You host a game of combat ending in a wish of the winners choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get this story going. But I hope you all enjoy the battle. (sorry it's not totally detailed).

That night you grabbed up the blueprints that Russ had drawn up and got to work. 

The next morning both houses were full done to every specification, but you were so dead on your feet you couldn’t move all that well. You needed to replenish. So, you just laid there in Grillby’s house with no bridge connecting the house to the other part of the complex and slept. 

Grillby got up seeing that the tavern was still closed, but when it rolled around to opening time and you weren’t there he thought maybe something was wrong. Walking around he bumped into Chillby who then drug him up to where the two new houses were finished. But still no you.   
The long-time patrons didn’t seem to mind instead just going to the dragon pit and having fun with the weapons there; blunt tipped weapons and just taking beats on who would win. Nothing horrible in nature and some of the more “edgier” monsters took a liking to it as the human long-time patrons showed them the ropes so to speak. 

You always kept kegs of beer and bottles of wine there for free for the patrons. And so Chillby and Grillby just basically moved the bar there saying that after renovations anytime you just slept wherever you passed out at. 

Black had been up early and saw the two new additions but saw also no way of getting there either. How the hell did you do that? Russ emerged later and saw his blueprints beautifully executed. He eventually made his way to the tavern seeing it was closed and saw a sign one of the patrons put up stating that the bar was moving to the dragon Pit. 

“Hmm” he then read it the sign further “Beer, wine, and entertainment just follow the path.” Turning he followed the path where he found his brother sitting on of the tier floors at a table drinking some more of the rare Dragon’s Blood wine and watching two drunkards light heartedly fighting each other with blunt tipped long swords with padding to prevent accidental slashing. 

“Wha’ are they doin?” Russ asked as he took a seat opposite his brother as a patron made his way over plopping down a drink for him without a word. 

Russ looked up seeing that a female of around no older than 21 had set the drink down for him. Blonde hair with tints of sky blue and pastel lavender in her hair and her eyes the color of rubies with white skin wearing what looked like authentic bar wench clothes that showed off her breasts perfectly under that white blouse. He could get used to this. First the tavern owner was a hottie and now the bar wench was a hottie. 

“Thanks, darlin’.” he grinned at her as Sans started to speak. 

“FAKE FIGHTING. APPARENTLY, THE PEASANT IS M.I.A AND THIS IS WHERE THE PATRONS HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE THE BAR TO.” He took a drink of his wine before letting out a sigh and looking at his brother, “I WILL SAY THIS. THE HUMANS THAT COME HERE ARE NOT AFRAID OF US AT ALL. I’VE SEEN SOME OF CLAN GO IN THERE WITH THE HUMANS AND “FIGHT” AND THEY SEEM TO JUST TAKE IT IN STRIDE. THE PEASANT MUST BE ABSRUDEDLY STUPID IF SHE THINKS THAT AN ACTUAL FIGHT WON’T BREAK OUT.” 

Russ hummed and looked over. The few humans that were here didn’t flinch, shook hands with the monsters no matter the clan, showing them the way of faking fighting just for fun. A no hard feelings kind of attitude when a human lost or a monster lost and got a handshake and an exchange of phone numbers. 

“Seems ta me tha things er’ better here.” 

“WE SHALL SEE.” Was all Black stated as he took another drink. But already he had to admit, what he saw of the homes he really wanted to live here. “THINK THE PEASANT WILL LET US STAY ANOTHER NIGHT?” 

“Oh, I’m sure she will. She finished two new houses so she’s just sleeping right now probably exhausted.” The same patron/bar wench started speaking as she poured Black another glass of wine a smile on her face. 

“I WAS NOT SPEAKING TO YOU WENCH.” But Black made no move to dismiss her either. 

She just smiled more and looked at him with her ruby colored eyes. “I realize that but being her niece, I can and will speak for her. Just tell me what room she put you both in, so I can add it to your tab?” 

Black paused in his drinking and looked her over. She didn’t look a thing like you. Except maybe the skin color. 

He rattled off the room number and she nodded. 

“Wha’s your name darlin’?” 

Smiling more and looking at him she wrote down the room number answering without bothering to look up “Ardanimphel Twyl. But you can call me Arda. I work here when Mina is off the clock. I got it all set up when a patron called me.” 

“Ya only work when she’s not?” he asked leaning forward a bit and looking at her with a “hungry” stare. 

To her he looked like he was craving something… “Mhm.” She hummed and put the note away. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m taken.” She hummed and walked off. 

Russ deflated. Damn. Taken. He wondered if you were taken… 

Black rolled his eyes but didn’t comment since she had said she was in fact taken. 

The skeleton bros sat there enjoying the entertainment watching as everyone just got along and Grillby and Chillby just serving drinks at the impromptu bar that was set up by Arda. 

Late into the night you woke up realizing just how long you had slept and jumping down as you landed gracefully on your feet from over fifty stories up … well you were very good at what you did. Making your way over to the dragon pit where you met the eyes of Grillby, Chillby, and most of the patrons as they cheered your arrival. It was probably almost twelve am when you finally arrived. 

Acknowledging them as you made your way over to the bar and then promptly jumped up on top of it and perched there a second, with your legs bent at the knees and squatting as you looked around then gracefully stood up. Your eyes scanning now over everyone. You saw your thirteen-tier system of floors filled with patrons of old and new and grinned.   
Looking over Arda came with the pot and spoon and handed them off. Beating them together as a hush settled over the crowd. 

“Thank you one and all of setting up the dragon pit bar. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here to see it all get set up and make sure it went smoothly. But I see my long-time patrons and my niece Arda have done a find job of getting things started. Also, a great thank you to Chillby and Grillby for helping.” You’d have to apologize to them personally later, “I see the games have already started. But this is obviously childs play. So how about we step this up many notches and really get the battle going?” 

More cheers; the long-time patrons knowing what she meant though; the monsters had no clue and some even though they cheered; they cheered with confusion. 

Moving your hands into a “calm down” motion you started to speak again. “Rules of combat. The guards come off, you put your armor on, and fight it out. No cutting of the flesh, no killing, but make a dent in the armor is fine. Those entering the contest must wear padding, armor, and protective face makes, gloves, and shoes. Last person standing earns a wish that I will personally grant as long as I can grant it. Money, a home, finances paid for a year in total. Free drinks at the bar for six months, you name and if I can do it I will. So please contestants step up and into the armory to get yourselves ready.” 

More cheers went up and now the monsters were even into it. No killing, that was fine, but they were allowed to dent the armor. Arda started showing monsters to the armory as Black stood up. “I’M JOINING THIS.” He had a plan… he was tired of living at the damn center. Oh, yes, he had a plan indeed. 

“I WILL WIN THIS.” 

Russ looked at his brother and then smiled “You’re tha coolest bro.” 

“OF COURSE I AM.” 

And with that Black walked off and now Russ was sitting up straighter, he wanted to see how this worked out. 

Black approached Arda and gripped her by the arm just tight enough to grab her attention. “WHEN THE PEASANT SAID ANYTHING… DID SHE MEAN IT?” 

Arda looked him over and then grinned “Within reason of her abilities yes. I mean she can’t bring the dead back the way they once were.” 

Black nodded; but he was kinda tipsy and he really just socially drank taking it slow and even that phrasing went over his head. If he was clearer of mind he’d have paused at what she said and would have asked questions. 

As it was Arda helped him get in gear, padding first, then armor, finding boots to fit him, protective gloves, and a helmet that fit him. He his own magical bone sword. Arda looking it over. You didn’t say “no magic” so it was legal and Arda didn’t bother bringing it up. There was a no killing rule though. 

Once everyone was in gear and ready to go on the battlefield; which really was just the dragon pit; you signaled with the pot and spoon by clapping them together and yelling out “Remember no killing. Good luck to each of you.” 

And with that the fight was on. The humans stood no chance and the weaker monsters also stood no chance. Getting hit with magic and knocking them out of the ring all together, or literally throwing them out. Some crushed them with a beating to the armor till they gave up. Russ watched it all and either shook his head as a monster came flying up and crashing down not far from him and shook his head more. Well he was out. He had been keeping an eye on his brother watching as he went through cutting just enough into the armor that it would have been a fatal cut, then using his magic would throw them out of the ring all together. Or beat them senseless. 

Some he noticed just surrendered and didn’t want the pummeling to which Black just moved on. But there were a few that even though they were clearly out would try to move back in as other patrons grabbed them shaking their own head. Once you were out… you were out. No going back in. 

A human and a monster were beating each other, and both got themselves disqualified from the round by knocking each other into the first-floor tier level. Arda pulling them up and ushering them out to get out of the armor. Soon more tables were littered with people or sitting on the ground grumbling and rubbing their sore spots. 

It seemed like hours went by as monsters battled other monsters now and only really a handful left. 

And then slowly dwindling as it came down to just Black and another monster. A wolf monster that was bigger than Black. But Black was smaller, had the advantage. And soon using his blue magic had beat him into the ground flinging the wolf’s body around like it was a freaking ragdoll. 

With the match won he watched as you sat on the bar area with Grillby, Chillby, and Arda behind you; grin at him as you stepped closer to him. He watched you talk to each other wondering what he was going to ask for. 

“I WANT A HOUSE, WITH AT LEAST TWELVE ROOMS FOR MYSELF AND MY FAMILY. A BIG KITCHEN TO COOK IN, AND LAND THAT IS OURS. AND I WANT IT HERE IN THESE WOODS NOT FAR FROM YOU.” 

You looked him over then smiled. “Alright, wish granted. Tell your brother to draw up the plans, name his price, pick out a spot.” You told him. 

He blinked… you just easily said yes. He was actually at a loss for words. “Thank you.” If you hadn’t heard it, you might have missed it. A smile spreading over your face as you nodded. 

That night since you were replenished you finished up the bridges before all this happened. Looking around and then groaning. With all the new patrons you’d need more help. Looking over at Arda you couldn’t ask her to just abandon her family and move back here. Looking at Grillby and Chillby you asked him. “Have any recommendations for new hires?” 

They stared at you before looking at each other then nodded. Giving you the numbers to Muffet and Muffy. You in turn gave them keys to the tavern so in case this happened again they could just open without you. 

“Your houses are done. And it seems that things are slowly slinking off. Why not go ahead and go home? I’ve got it from here.” 

“Are you sure?” Grillby asked a bit concerned. Chillby looking you over with concern even if he wasn’t voicing it. 

“Yeah, we’re good here. Just gonna clean up. Arda will help out.” You assured them.” 

As you were cleaning the only patrons really left were some of the drunks that didn’t phone a friend, an uber, or a taxi. And Arda and you ushered them into rooms. Russ and Black drawing up plans. 

…  
Black took out his phone as Black started to draw watching you and Arda take the few drunks that didn’t leave to a room. When you came back you walked over to them and smiled “Room is on me again. No charge to your tab.” 

Once again Black was speechless… he didn’t expect this much generosity. 

But then the line picked up as Sans answered and the two had a very long talk. 

…. 

“Whadda mean you’ve been stayin’ at the Dragon Tavern and Inn? Wait… say that again?” 

Sans had stepped outside of the community center to better hear Black as he explained everything. They knew Russ had been commissioned to draw up blueprints for Grillby and Chillby both after they got jobs at the very inn where they started to live at. But now… stars for real a house of their own? A piece of property and Russ was being commissioned to draw up their own blueprints? He knew where the place was he picked up Fuku and Red picked up Riku to take them to monster school. 

“Aight, well let me gather the rest of the group. I’m sure everyone’s gonna wanna a say in our future home.” Sans smiled. Really this was too good to be true. He’d only seen you a bit, and from afar. But everything about you screamed “chill”. 

Walking back inside he tapped everyone’s shoulders and had them head outside. At the same time Muffet and Muffy both got phone calls within minutes of each other. Their faces excited at the prospects. It was hard for monsters to even get jobs and this was well shit… Muffet and Muffy would have to thank Grillby and Chillby for the good word they gave you. 

Stretch walked over talking to them a bit and then walked over to the ground making their way outside. “Seems that lady at the Tavern just called the Muffet and Muffy to come in fill out some applications about hiring them. Their heading out in the morning.” He was happy for them. They were both bakers and made good food. 

Sans smiled, truly that was great news for them. “Well I’ve got news from Black.” He looked at each of the skeletons. “Seems he won a wish… didn’t go into a lot of detail bout, but we’re to get our boney coccyx’s over there to the Tavern. His wish was to draw up blueprints for a house the owner is going to build for us, on a piece of property of our choosin’” 

The ground fell silent for a moment, then almost everyone at once started talking “HOW DID HE GET THIS WISH?” Blue wanted to know. 

Papyrus was vibrating at the idea of their own house. He looked like he’s have take off soon as Sans patted his arm and smiled at him. “SANS, OUR OWN HOUSE. STARS SANS… OUR OWN HOUSE!” 

“WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? STANDING AROUND HERE ISN’T GETTING OUR HOUSE DRAWN UP OR A PLOT OF LAND PICKED OUT!” Edge growled out in a pleased tone. 

“Whaddhe haf ta do ta get this wish o’his?” Red asked curious.

Sans shrugged “Dunno.” 

Stretch looked around at the ground, his phone whipped out and already calling an Uber. “Yeah, we need a’uber ride to the Dragon Tavern and Inn for six.” 

“Wait, ahuhuhu… if you guys are going there tonight then we’d like to come along.” Muffet stood there with Muffy, Tuffet, and Tuffy beside her. 

“Correction, for ten people. Yeah two ubers will work. We’re gonna all go at the same time.” Stretch spoke and then nodded. Looking up at the ground. “Says we got like twenty minutes before they get here, might as well pack our stuff up.” 

Papyrus, Edge, and Blue along with the spiders all went off to pack up their meager belongings. 

Sans, Stretch, and Red just waited around knowing their brother would pack for them. Such lazy skellies.  
The ubers showed and everyone packed themselves, their luggage in and made their way to the Tavern. Once there they didn’t bother asking for money, instead just contacting you to see if they had tabs, or if they needed one started. You were good at paying up. The ubers waited around and so did the skeletons as you made your way up to the ubers and paid them for their service. 

Walking up with a tired smile and wearing your custom pj’s since you changed; butterflies adorned your light blue pj bottoms and shirt, you wore sandals cause they were easy to put on and walk around in.   
This caused almost the whole group to look at you funny. “You must Black and Russ’ family. Russ stated you might be arriving tonight, But I did not expect you two till morning. Seems you have cousins that will be staying as well?” You eyed Muffet and Muffy, They looked almost alike… almost. 

You knew Muffet didn’t recognize you, just like Grillby didn’t it had been so long…

“Ahuhuhuh you’re in your pj’s.” She stated and grinned. 

“I am.” Turning around you found Arda not far from you “Please show the skeletons to the dragon pit, then their rooms. Rooms are paid for in full and not to go on a tab.” You instructed as she led them away. 

“As for the four of you, I’m afraid I’ll just take you to your rooms and have you fill out the applications tonight, I’ll go over everything with you in the morning. If I hire you, and there is a good chance I will, then you’ll if you choose to, ask Russ to be hired to commission blueprints for each of you. I’m guessing the other two will live with you?” 

“Yes, we’ll only require one home, since we’re the only family we have left.” Muffet answered and you saw no disagreement from others. 

“Very well. Shall we?” 

After they had their applications in hand and shown to their rooms the only ones awake and chattering were the skeleton group. 

Plopping in the seat you decided to let them just chatter. Arda bade you a goodnight as you waved her off. Then promptly fell asleep under the starry night sky listening to the loud and hushed noises from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muffet - ut  
> Muffy - us  
> Tuffet -uf  
> Tuffy - sf
> 
> Grillby - ut  
> Chillby - uf


	3. Black's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Punny Fan. This is for you Fam.   
> Black's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'll be on a bus for a few days headed out to Tennessee. I'm glad I got this done before I left though. Black is a prickly boi and doesn't like to give out his pov's so this was a challenge. I'm just happy I got what I could. 
> 
> Enjoy. See you guys in like three day ><

When his lazy brother got a call from Chillby and Grillby about designing their future homes he was a bit surprised. Had they found someone they could buy land from? Only Monsters that seemed to get any accommodations were the science geeks; Alphy’s with her mate Undyne, Kraken and Lexi, Levia and Roxy, and Rexa and Hydra.

 

Asgore and Toriel and their “cousins” of course got homes. But the rest of them were out of luck living in these… horrible run-down centers that humans set up for them. They didn’t even get land or homes yet. The humans being very stingy with everything. Saying they didn’t owe them due to lack of evidence of mages even existing.

 

So here they were for over two years stuck in these crappy living conditions. Really, his greatness didn’t deserve this. Even the kitchen was run down.

How dare they find a place when the rest of them were living like this. It did nothing to help you already irate self. His moods just got grumpier. When his brother was called he decided to go with. He was going to ~~snoop~~ take a look around.

 

However; once they got there he was in ~~awe~~ appalled that all the houses were in the damn giant trees. ~~He didn’t mind the~~ too many stairs to climb up. Honestly what if drunk patrons came tumbling down the stairs. But he did notice the lights that lit the path, it was a blue flame. ~~It was pretty and easy on the eyes.~~ No, he didn’t like this place at all. Moving along with his brother they got to the tavern and scoffed.   
  
The door was closed, everything was locked up. He was about to go on a rant at being here too early when the door opened, and you popped out looking well … as if you’d just woken up. So not only were you lazy but scandalous as well; a hussy with those socks on. He turned his head away but knew he could feel his brothers’ lecherous smirk which made him roll his eye lights.   
  
You let them all in and basically you got down to business offering the drink and food. But then a challenge had been made, or at least he took it as a challenge.   
  
Dragons Blood Wine; you stated was the most potent wine there was. He scoffed as if one glass of wine was enough to make him drunk. It would take way more than that.

 

He ordered the wine, drinking it as he watched his brother going over the draft for the blueprints of the house he was designing.   
  
About half way through the glass he realized he was a bit well buzzed. No, that was a trick of the mind, he wasn’t buzzed. He drank down the first glass the rest of the way and you refilled it with another glass full. He drank that and before he knew it he was sinking into the chair, almost falling off. You hadn’t luckily chided him or did the “I told you so” and just let him drink. Honestly it was good. But the next thing he knows four glasses was way too much and when he woke up the next day he was in a bed. Apparently, he found the pic of him sleeping curled up under the table of the Dragon Tavern on his brother’s phone. He thought about deleting it, but he knew his brother wouldn’t use it against him or show anyone else, so he let it go.   
  
Future plan… do not drink four glasses… go with one and really just sip it.


	4. What are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are exhausted and overworking yourself... getting a bit harder to keep it together. Blue finds you passed out in the Dragon Pits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter is out dearies. I'm sorry it's taken so long. Had a lot to deal with after moving. And finding a great distraction in Maious discord. Anyway, please enjoy and as always comment or ask away your questions. I'll always answer.

When you woke up you it was because someone was shaking you awake. Not gently either. Upon opening your blue eyes, you looked at a tall edgy skeleton wearing black and red, he looked like Black but taller, looked like Russ, but edgier, more goth looking. Blinking a bit, you wanted to nod back off. But then he spoke, and damn was his voice as loud as Blacks was.

 

“WENCH WE HAVE OUR HOME COMMISSIONED AND RUSS SAYS NO PAY THIS TIME.” He removed his hand pretty fast acting as if he got bit by you.

 

Blinking you sat up a bit straighter and pulled out your phone looking at it; three thirty am. Sitting up straighter you nodded then walked over; honestly you looked like a zombie walking.

Reaching the table, you just made grabby hands and a small whine sound. Hearing Russ chuckle as he handed over the blueprint. “Mmm…m’bed.” You told him as you slunk off going back home.

 

Once there, you opened the door, didn’t bother shutting it, then went and fell asleep the minute your head hit your pillow.

When you woke up it was at least noon. Your bar opened at one. You needed to get a move on. Getting up you got dressed donning a tank top; vermillion red, and black pj bottoms. Throwing on your sandals as you ran a hand through your hair… there combed out.

 

When you went around the front you found that Muffet and Muffy were already there dressed for the day. So were Grillby and Chillby and the bar was open. Oh yeah, you gave them keys.

 

Inviting them inside you started with Muffet first. You already knew what she did, she did it before the damn war. But still, had to do it now.

 

You listened to her go through her spiel about all the stuff she made and decided yeah, you could go for it.

 

After Muffet was done Muffy was up next and she basically made the same stuff but a few things the original didn’t make. Sure, why not. You hired them both. Told them the same things you told Chillby and Grillby and they got their houses commissioned. That tall ass lanky skeleton sure was raking in the cash at this point.

 

Ugh, but could you keep this up? You were so damn old at this point. Yes… yes you could and yes you would because none of them deserved to be stuck in a hostel on the floor and treated like they don’t belong.

 

You decided you’d make sure; they were at least comfortable. Even if it killed you. It was the least you could do for the past fiasco.

 

As the day got started Muffet and Muffy were busy baking away and you had given them each a key as well, so they could help open and or cover for each other if given the need to do so.

 

You then waited, and ho boy did you have more patrons than before. Keeping you busy well into the night and early morning hours. Only after everyone went to bed did you come out and started with building. You managed to get the Skeletons house fully finished and half of Muffet’s house was done but again you passed out exhausted in the home that will be muffets.

 

This time though Grillby and Chillby just opened the bar explaining that you probably passed out to Muffet and Muffy. Arda showing up again to help out; but Grillby noticed the look of worry on her face. He wanted to question it but decided against it.

 

They also noticed the lack of the few human patrons smiles. That you weren’t here made them a bit more sad.

 

The skeletons had all awoken but with no news on what happened to you from anyone. That’s when Rus ported to the newest home and found you passed out. He did a quick check on you to see what your stats were like. And what found made him both intrigued and yet worried.

 

Name: Mina Fearcrow

Lv: 257

Hp: 800

Att: 1227

Def: 950

M/Lv: 200/1050

Status: just needs some sleep

First off, most monsters didn’t even have a magic lv so it was rare to see one, and secondly why was your so low for such a high usage of magic.

 

Most monsters did a cycle of magic never ending and always flowing. So there was no need for a magic lv to be put into place unless the monster was going through a “magic cycle”.

 

Also, why was your lv so damn high? And you seemed fine, normal even, like you didn’t have any lv. That was a bit scary… also impressive. Most people or monsters that had such a high lv were well… they couldn’t handle it and always made them a bit psycho. Not chill, calm, and just well nice.

 

He watched as you opened your eyes a bit and looked at him. Then without even asking him you moved over grabbed him by the leg flipped him, making him land on the ground as you cuddled up next to him. His body went rigid as he waited to see what you’d do, but you just curled up next to him mumbling about being tired and finishing up the homes after you recouped. He barely made them out, but that’s all you wanted to do was sleep? Alright he let you sleep as he laid there relaxing in your soft; very soft comfortable arms.

 

He would ask you about the high lv and the magic lv later, those did need to be answered, but you were basically paying him for each blueprint, and you gave them home. He didn’t want to scare you away with too many questions either.

 

After hours passed you finally got up and rolled away from him. You seemed better, looked better. You just stared at him as a very light blush appeared on his face. “Oh, shit… I’m so sorry. I must have forced you into cuddling.”

 

Rus chuckled a bit and looked at you, “S’no problem. Ya looked like ya could use tha snuggle buddy.” He grinned a bit.

 

“Hmm, maybe. Well I did get your house done. Are you and the others ready to look at it?”

 

The look on his face must have been shock, because he wasn’t expecting that in return. You had gotten it done? So soon?

 

The amused smile on your face stated he just betrayed his own thoughts.

 

“Y…yeah let’s get tha others.” He nodded as he got up and ported over watching as you just jumped from such a high up place and basically landed like a cat with no broken limbs. What … were … you?

 

From that point on he was going to keep an eye socket out on you.

 

You however, didn’t notice, or seemed to care and he was a bit unnerved by that to be honest. So far monsters were like that. Not people. But you didn’t seem human at all but looked it.

 

“Coming?” you shot back after he didn’t follow you. Mutt finally catching up to you as he strode forward with you. The two of you making your way back up and into the tavern where all the other skeletons were at. You noticed that Red and Sans were both at the bar chatting up Chillby and Grillby, while another one with an Orange hoodie sat at the bar chatting with Muffy and looking rather dejected at the idea of having to pay. You weren’t sure if you should interject and let him open up a tab, but considering that Muffy was having none of it left you with a good idea that you shouldn’t let him have a tab.

 

Once in there though you wondered how to approach them all, so looking around; since you loved to banter with your prickly little “Black” you grinned. Grabbing up your Dragon Blood wine from behind the bar and ignoring everyone; Skeleton and employ, as you walked right up to Black grabbing his glass from him and hearing his “EXCUSE YOU PEASANT” and filling it back up to where it used to be before setting it back down and smiling at him.

 

“Not a poor farmer my cute lil Blackberry.” You grinned at him.

 

This caused his face to light up an indigo blue color as he averted his eyelights from your direction.

 

Coughing into his raised skeletal fist he still didn’t look back before saying, “YES WELL I’M NOT PAYING FOR THAT SECOND GLASS OF WINE.” As if he were being defiant.

 

Though deflated and finally looked at you when you smiled and told him; “I never expected you to. Call it a celebration gift. But your home is built. Would you all like to view it?”

 

This got the attention of well, all of the skeletons, even your own workers included. Each one with their own expressions. Some were in shock, and some were curious. Others had unreadable expressions. You had to finish up Muffet’s home then get started on Muffy’s home. Grillby and Chillby with their respective daughters had already started moving in. Now it was the skeletons turn.

 

“Shall we?” you smiled as you started to walk out of the Tavern. Each of the skeletons following you. You noticed that Black had taken his drink with him and was eyeing you rather suspiciously. But you didn’t mind, a part of you liked him; a lot, more than you’d admit if anyone asked.

 

As you all approached the house you noticed some of them getting super excited, some of them staring in wonder and awe. You noticed that Russ had stopped and was standing back staring at it. Not only had you matched his exact blueprints to a tee, but you had added a few features they didn’t ask for. Such as an elevator that went upward into the giant Sequoia; so far up it went out of eye sight.   
  
The house was ultimately built in/on/around the tree, the skeletons had asked for it to be on the ground, but You had decided against that. Instead it was up in the tree with two ways of getting inside. The walk-way that upward towards the front porch that was a gorgeous wrap around, and yet another elevator that went upward into the home. The only thing on the ground was the garages that had enough room for roughly sixteen cars. The elevator was like all the other elevators it was see through allowing the person to see out all around them from any area of the elevator.   
  
And the driveway was dirt, not paved over, but yet nothing, not even grass grew there. It was pleasant. The porch had a lot of space that allowed for plants to be planted, chairs to be placed and or tables there as well.   
  
Motioning with your hand you walked into the garage and led them all inside. Spreading your arms open wide you moved around and did a twirl as you started to talk to them all, “Big enough for your cars right? I was thinking of doing a semi-circle drive way so you all don’t have to back up and go into the grass… please keep your vehicles off the grass.”   
  
Papyrus and Edge both nodded as you then walked over to the elevator and pressed a button. The “ding” was loud enough to be heard as the door slid open going upwards instead of to the sides. The door was tall enough to accommodate a ten-foot tall person, and the elevator was just as tall having enough space that it wasn’t cramped either. Walking into the elevator you waited for everyone else to pile in. You watched as they all walked in and looked pleasantly surprised by the amount of space inside there. Reaching over you hit the button and let it go up.   
  
As the elevator moved up you and all the skeletons were able to see outside just fine seeing the grass, trees, flowers as you went up into the house.   
  
The door slid open revealing the entryway. To the left was the living room, the right the kitchen/dining room. Moving around; since the house was circular in design) was another living room/lounge area and led to a few other rooms that were empty. A bathroom that was big, and the kitchen had a huge pantry. The stairs led up to the bedrooms and there were twelve bedrooms in total.   
  
The top most of the house was the attic/storage area. A set of stairs led up to the top of the house with a roof that was also circular and partly flat going around the house and the slightly angled to allow rain to trickle down. Even the flat part allowed for water to be drained out. Once at the top of the room and all the skeletons moved up there they noticed the roof acted as another patio area with rails to keep others from falling off. Another elevator went to the tip top of the tree.   
  
“Shall we?” you asked as you looked at them hitting the button.

 

Russ looked over at you wondering what you put up there, it wasn’t on the blueprint at all. Finally shrugging as the door slid open he and the others walked inside with you. Again, the elevator was nice, wide, and tall. Which made all the skeletons happy about it.   
  
Pressing the up button once again you all lifted up and going straight up the side of the tree following the shaft that was see through allowing everyone get to a great view of the forest. Once up at the at top the door slid open allowing everyone to exit onto a platform made of the same wood as the rest of the house. But there standing in the middle at the very top of the tree was an observatory crafted of the same wooden material the rest of the house was made out of but worked just as well.   
  
“I figured some of you might like the sky, the stars, and well this is my gift to you all.” You smiled at them as you noticed some of the smaller skeletons and some of taller bois looked delighted. Not that they all didn’t like it, just some seemed more enthused than others.   
  
Russ, Sans, Red, and Stretch all moved over viewing it and seeing how it worked. They found it worked like any other observatory, just made out of different materials. Around inside the place were extra beds as well.   
  
Russ was the first to speak “Darlin’ this is… so … Thank ya.”   
  
Smiling back, you nodded your head. The sound of many others thanking you. You saw that Black took another sip of his wine then held it out in a “salute” type of gesture. You realized he was kinda bad at using his words to convey his feelings. But still, you smiled none the less and just enjoyed the fact that everyone was happy.

 

Over the next week you started seeing more of the skeletons in your tavern. Black was a constant, which surprised you, but he came in later in the day always at night, always ordering a glass of your Dragon’s Blood Wine and always sipping it slowly. Guess he learned his lesson but chugging it.   
  
Stretch ordered his honey, and Red ordered his mustard, Sans ordering his ketchup. You didn’t see much of the others aside from Russ who ordered his bbq sauce. Black you noticed stayed away from greasy foods and because of that you went out of your way to make him wholesome foods that weren’t greasy.   
  
You had also finished up the last house and everyone had moved in. You found that Tuffet and Tuffy liked to make clothes, so you hired them on to go and sell your wares and their own at the markets, fairs, and festivals. Turns out that was the right thing to do because they made a killing selling off their clothing. Tuffet’s was more of a Lolita doll style and fit well with most time period themes. Tuffy’s style was more Japanese in style and fit well with a lot of things, pretty popular among teens and young adults.

 

Ever since hiring the monsters your little business boomed, but this made things a bit more difficult. First off you were running out of rooms now, plus your tavern couldn’t house every monster or human that came it making it stuffy. Well it looked like it was time for an overhaul.   
  
The next few days after that was you taking measurements of the Tavern and ultimately your home to see how you could improve upon it, make wider, bigger. Once you did that you finally made your way back over to the employees.   
  
“Hey guys.” You called over, your tone wasn’t chipper, but it wasn’t sour sounding either, more like just exhausted. Yes, you were exhausted.   
  
They all turned to look at you. “Sooo, uhhhh, heh, we’re going to move the Tavern so to speak to the Dragon Pits for mmm, about a week… I’ll have signs out redirecting the floor and Arda said she’d come in and fill for me since I’ll be remodeling. After we close tonight I’ll set up the signs. Use the elevators to get what you need to take to the pits for a restock. Here’s your keys to the storage.” You handed them each a key.   
  
Nodding they all took the key, but it was Muffet that took you aside. “Deary, forgive me for saying but you look tired, worn out. Why don’t you rest first before you start this project?”   
  
Smiling you hugged her making her blush “Don’t worry poppet. I got the situation handled. I’ll be out for a bit, Arda can keep you informed on how I’m doing.”   
  
She didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway.   
  
That early morning after the tavern was closed and everyone was home you moved everything to the Dragon Pits even putting the shelter and the screens to keep any bugs out. This was going to be temporary for a time being. You lit the laterns; a blue glow filling the shelter that encased the Teirs, the pit itself and the storage area as well. You created the kitchen making it “rise” up as you did so. But then with all that magical flow expelling from you; you toppled over falling asleep on the floor.   
  
It was Ironically Blue that found you early that morning as he was on a job with Edge, Papyrus, and Black. He had been ahead of the rest when he saw the new roof over the Dragons Pits. Then curious walking over he looked around seeing the bright blue flames of the lanterns inside.   
  
Just as he was about to open the door Edge came up on him when he stopped seeing the change to this area. “BLUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
  
Blue stopped when he looked over at Edge then pointed inside to your figure laying on the ground. “I THOUGHT I’D GO IN AND MAKE SURE SHE’S STILL ALIVE.”   
  
Blue was honestly worried you had died… granted he’d seen you just snooze away that first day he met you while Russ drew up the blueprints to their house. But still, the few times he’d seen you after that you had looked completely drained and as if you were running on fumes.   
  
Edge peered in seeing you asleep on the ground. Just as Papyrus and Black were now coming up and stopping to see what all the fuss was about. Edge cursed inwardly couldn’t you just take care of yourself for once? Why did you have to help so many monsters? He was still adjusting to the whole “it’s not kill or be killed” and “every monster for themselves” but still; this was annoying finding you passed just anywhere.   
  
Even Black had berated Russ for sleeping next to you out of fear something may have happened that one time. Though everyone also noticed that Black almost always kept you within his eyelights when he was around you.   
  
“WHY HAVE WE STOPPED?” Black demanded as he went over looking inside. It was certainly different… wait a minute… were you asleep on the floor. Sighing he walked over and moved Blue out of the way rather “unceremoniously” and opened the door.   
  
“YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME TO MOVE…” Blue stated while shaking his head. Even he noticed that the normally unapproachable Black seemed to have a soft spot for you… well either that or he treated you like a child that didn’t know what you were doing. Blue wasn’t sure.   
  
But, since Black already walked in, Blue followed. Edge close behind and Papyrus walking in as well though it was clear Papyrus didn’t think they should just walk in on their landlord’s property; wasn’t this breaking and entering? “Guys, we shouldn’t be in here?” Papryus himself wasn’t really sure.   
  
Edge rolled his eyelights, “Grow up babybones.” He hissed.   
  
Blue and Papyrus both shot Edge a stern look. But Papyrus wasn’t a babybones, nor was he going to let Edge’s jab get to him.   
  
Black had basically ignored the others as he walked over seeing you sleeping rather fitfully on the ground. But when he reached out and touched you he felt two things… one an electrical like jab running through his hand, and 2) you were burning up. Sighing he didn’t know what to think of the electrical charge he had felt, but since you were burning up he couldn’t just leave you here. Slowly, carefully, he picked you up and then walked off.   
  
“Where are you going?” Papyrus asked him.   
  
Blue and Edge still looking around at the place.   
  
“Taking her to her home.” He stated.   
  
Papryus trusted Blue to keep Edge in line as he nodded and went with Black. Walking all the way back up to Tavern which was of course closed, and around to the house. But open opening it… the furniture was gone… there was nothing in there. Apparently, you were pretty thorough in getting your stuff out for the changes that needed to be made. But with you burning up like this…. Black sighed.   
  
“Guess we have no choice, she’ll be staying with us.”   
  
Papyrus whipped his head up and looked at Black as if he’d …. Grown a second head. Black in all the time Papyrus had known him, hadn’t known him to be kind. He was selfish, demanding, and sometimes he thought overbearing on his brother. He didn’t go out of his way to help others. Still this was a nice change. Nodding his head, he couldn’t help but feel happy his energy taking over. “YES, TO OUR HOUSE THEN.”   
  
Black shot him a look “Voice.” He stated. And Papyrus nodded.   
  
Once at the house as Papyrus opened the door for him and he stepped inside carrying you with him he took you to one of the rooms that was a spare and also happened to be right next door to his own room. He didn’t do it cause he liked you; ~~well maybe he liked you a little~~. He did it, so he could keep tabs on you; not because he thought you were cute and was worried about you. Nope… you were not cute at all. ~~Maybe you were a little cute.~~ After settling you into the bed he then went over and woke up his brother.   
  
“MUTT WAKE UP. YOU ARE TO MAKE SURE THE HUMAN PEASANT IS SAFE, AND FED. KEEP YOUR EYELIGHTS ON HER. AND THAT DOESN’T MEAN SLEEP IN HER BED.” After that he walked off knowing Mutt would follow directions. He was going out yet again today to find a job. Just not much luck; humans were jerks so far. But you … didn’t few them as monsters did you?   
  
Russ sighed and slunk out of bed, walking out of his room and going into the spare where he saw you sleeping all tucked in. You must have made an impression on his lord because he didn’t do this for just anyone. Grabbing a pillow and a blanket he opted to sleep on the floor. Falling back to sleep where he was so he could make sure you were ok while still getting some shut eye.   
  
When noon came and went, and Russ was up he noticed you were still passed out. The tavern had been moved to the pits as he was calling em now. But he didn’t dare leave you alone.   
  
Red and Sans had come home to go straight to the tavern since their job hunting didn’t go so well. And after they each talked with own universes Undye and Alphys they had come to find out that the human government wasn’t doing anything to help. The Ambassador Frisk and Chara were having trouble getting monsters any more rights or allowances. Even the buildings under development had stopped. It was a nightmare. And the monsters that were left inside the hostels weren’t being treated any better.   
  
Safe to say it sounded like a monster had caused some trouble… one of em from the fell clan… not sure which one… and it caused the humans to just stop. Problem was the rumors didn’t help. Some said the monster was being detained and all negotiations had stopped. That the monster had outright killed a human. Or used magic on em.

 

Needless to say, they were just tired. Sans had hoped that coming to the surface would be good, but he didn’t expect this. Such hostility, he just wanted to drown his sorrows away. Red too, he wasn’t in a good mood either.   
  
Stretch however was curious seeing as Russ was staying in today.  Curious he poked around till he opened the door Russ had been in, which wasn’t Russ’ room and saw you… there on the bed asleep. Stepping inside he saw the black under your eyes, the wrinkles on your normally vibrant pretty face.   
  
Had you been overworking yourself? Why were you here anyway?   
  
Stepping back out he paused as he did a check on you. Sure enough… he was left wondering a lot of things. And so he decided it was time to keep an eye on you. Clearly with your high lv and your magic lv you weren’t human.   



	5. Russ in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ is concerned about your health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I don't like powering through stories cause then I just end them. And I did not want to just end this story. So here it is the newest chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Ugh, pounding headache, and your magic feels so damn low. Slowly sitting up you look around trying to get your bearings again cause fuck this just sucks. But what you wake up and find is that you are NOT where you remember going to sleep at. 

No, last time you were in the Dragon Pit after setting everything up for your staff and getting everything ready for today you’d passed out from being exhausted. And with the influx of patrons both Monster and Human you were having to get the Tavern resized. 

So… where the fuck were you now?

Wiping your eyes of those wonderful crusties the damn sandman likes to leave behind; oh yeah, the sandman… he was real, so was the damn Nightmare named Mol, you sat up looking around… wait you recognized this place. Ah yes, the house you made for the Skeletons. 

Why the fuck were you here though? 

Sitting up in the bed you were placed in you realized you were in one of the spare bedrooms. Looking down you saw what looked like an abandoned pillow and blanket. But before you could really get up out of bed Russ had come back in with … food? 

Squinting you noticed yes it was food, a bag of chips, a sandwich, and looked like juice. Wait a minute? What time was it. 

Startling him and yourself you jumped out of bed hearing him call out to you as you rushed to the window and opened it up looking at the sky. It was noon…. Hyperventilating… you slept in… you had stuff to do, furniture to move and really clear out before you could do any resizing to the tavern. 

Russ set the plate down as he started calling out to you “Hey… ya k? Jus got ya sum food cause ya mus be starving darlin.” But seeing as that got no reaction from you, he sighed… you were going to make this difficult; weren’t you? 

“Hey, darlin… why nah come n’ eat yea? S’good food.” He tried to tempt you. 

But you weren’t listening, you were already in planning mode. You could get things done still… turning back as you looked at him but didn’t really look at him… more like you were just there but thinking. 

Ok, so if you really… wait was he offering you food? Snapping your attention away from your thoughts you looked at him finally realizing he was there, and he was offering you food.

Well this was outside of your realm of “normal”, because normally you were the one feeding others. You were the one to give others the things they needed. A room to stay in, a plate of breakfast food the next morning. 

“I… guess I could eat?” it was more of a question because you weren’t sure if that was the answer. 

Russ smiled handing over the plate of food. Normally he was all about seeing how far he could get with a female or male; really deepened on his mood, with flirting and whispering his sweet seductions; but most were just human women or men. People that he knew would only either want to fuck him or fuck with him because he was something new. Or just to get a rise of out them see how far he could push their buttons. People that would NEVER help him and his family out. 

And here you were, he hadn’t tried anything because you helped them out. You went above and beyond what normal people would ever think of doing. You hired monsters on, gave them not just a job, but a home. 

Watching as you moved towards the bed his eye lights never leaving you. Handing over the plate of food after you sat down. 

Once the plate of food was in your hand you ate, and you gulped it down pretty damn fast. 

“Gee Darlin… did ya even botha ta taste it?” he asked you as he watched you eat it. 

Handing the plate back to him you stood up and made a move to go out “Thanks for the lunch Russ.” You smiled hand on the doorknob. 

“Whoa… hold up there darlin… m’lord didn’t say ya could leave.” He smiled, but he wasn’t going to take his eye lights off of you. 

That stopped you dead in your tracks… allowed to leave? ALLOWED TO LEAVE? 

Turning slowly as you looked back at him “And why praytell am I not ALLOWED to leave?” you growled out. 

Though Russ was rather unphased by this he just smiled “Well m’lord said not ta let ya leave n’ ta keep m’eye sockets on ya.” He shrugged, but you weren’t having any of it. 

“Fine then accompany me, and you can keep your eye socket on me all you want. But I am leaving this house. Follow or don’t.” With that you opened the door and walked right out. 

Russ just stood there, not really understanding what just happened but well so long as he kept his eye socket on ya… right? Moving he walked out with you his hands in his jacket. 

Shoving his hands inside his coat pockets he immediately went to follow you catching up to you quickly enough as you both made your way back to the Closed part of the tavern. 

It was late in the day by the time you both got there. It was a good distance of a walk. For the most part you both stayed silent just walking around, your tense demeanor eventually calmed down and you had relaxed some. Glancing up at this tall ass skeleton as he hunched over with his hands in his pockets and cig hanging out of his mouth. You couldn’t help but smile. It was good seeing the monsters out and about again. 

Looking over at you he caught that smile. “Whatcha smiling for darlin’?” 

“Hmm, oh, just thinking how happy I am actually now that Monsters have returned to the world.” You told him truthfully. No reason to hide that. 

“Hmm…”, was all you got in response to that as you both just walked on. 

Soon enough you both got back to the tavern and immediately you started to stretch and pull at your joints bending and moving like a willow tree in a storm. Russ just stared at you, he couldn’t believe you; a fleshy human, could bend like that. 

Once all the stretches were done and making sure you were good to go you climbed up the stairs to your little tavern, and turning you smiled at him as you let your magic out and let it dance through the halls. 

Russ was amazed… you were …. 

/ / 

With the Dragon Tavern finally upgraded and Russ sitting there staring at you felt once again drained. Eyes heavy as you wobbled on your feet, it didn’t take a lot of time to do per say, but it was draining, and you weren’t really replenishing your supply like you should have. You couldn’t really do that. You couldn’t … you shouldn’t. 

Swaying on your feet as your eyes shut so tired, so very tired. You started to fall… that was the last thing you knew. 

Russ was up and caught you in his magic as he brought you close to him. Hoisting you up and moving into his arms bridal style he had a new outlook on you. You were simply amazing. So kinda hearted, and you were draining yourself. 

His eye lights traveled over your now that you were so close and passed out. You looked a bit thinner, not eating enough, black bags under your eyes, you weren’t sleeping well, was this part of the magic drain? 

Blipping back to his house he put you back in the room laying you down on the bed and covering you up. He then set off to make you food, magic food. 

/ / 

The whole house seemed to be standing in the doorway to the Kitchen as Black finally got home. They were watching something, like a spectaters to something big and grand. Shoving his way passed he too stopped and stared… Russ, his brother in the kitchen making …. Food? Just not just food for like one person but food for everyone? 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLEASE DON’T TELL ME YOU THINK DINNER SHOULD BE CUPS OF NOODLES LIKE KRACKEN SEEMS TO THINK IS ACCEPTABLE!” Black groaned out. 

Turning around Russ had made a meal, yeah slightly burnt, but he was trying for once… trying his best. “Nah, it’s nuh whatcha thinkin’ it’s food.” He replied. He had made turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, brussel sprouts, carrots, green beans, ham, and chicken soup. 

Yes, the kitchen was a mess, and somehow, he got noodles on the ceiling, but the point was he was trying. Moving over closer to him he tasted the food, it wasn’t bad. “WHY ARE YOU MAKING FOOD?” Black eyed him suspiciously as he noticed that at least Russ didn’t burn the mashed potatoes. 

“Why not?” Russ shrugged as he then got a plate together, a bowl filled it with soup, and grabbed three different types of beverages, a glass of milk, a glass of orange juice, and a glass of water. Putting it all on a tray as he walked off maneuvering through the throng of skellies that had been watching; all of which were shocked. 

If you were going to try so damn hard to make their lives a little better, then Russ was going to make sure you got food. 

Making his way down the hall through the corridors up the steps, and to your room he opened the door to see you snuggling up to the pillow, one leg above the covers, one leg under the covers, your hair covering your face as you slept. You looked so damn peaceful, but you needed to eat. 

As much as he hated the idea of waking you up right now; and shit you looked sexy as fuck; it had to be done. Setting down the tray he then gently prodded you awake watching as you blinked sleepy up at him, your face just so tired looking. Your eyes were hazy from the sleep that consumed you. 

“Wake up sleepin’ beauty. S’time fer food.” he told you as he waited for you to get up and once you did, he set the tray down on your lap. 

Black had shadowed his brother, seeing that you were much worse off than when he left you with him… which means you had been out, you had been working. As angry as he was that you didn’t follow orders and that Russ let you out, he was also proud… proud of his brother who made sure you got food. Maybe not the best of food, but food none the less. 

For now, he’d have a talk with Russ later about his actions, but this… was redemption enough. And moving away from the door he held back a chuckle hearing you. 

“Russ, dude… this is slightly burnt.” You had tasted the food and could taste the burnt on it after taking a bit of the turkey. But you smiled at him. He was trying and so, “Thank you Russ… I’ll be sure to eat it.” You smiled at him. 

Stars that smile, Russ smiled back. “Hey, I tried alight. Nah m’fault m’nah great in tha kitchen.”


	6. Snuggle Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggle time yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My Tumblr ](https://crowsworks.tumblr.com/) Where you can chat with me, get sneak previews of other stories, see what's going on and why a chapter isn't going up yet.

You barely got down what he made and even though it was slightly burnt it wasn’t too bad. It was decent enough. Though you did feel slightly off from eating it afterwards. But nothing that a change of menu couldn’t fix. 

With that eaten and another couple of hours of sleep you woke up yet again and stretched. It was the next day, another day passed, another day of sleeping but you had things to do. Like moving all the stuff back up into the tavern/house of yours. 

Just as you walked over to the door it opened up and there was Black looking almost startled before he changed his expression faster than you could register it. “Oh… morning Black. I umm, thank you for the bed and for looking after me. But I do need to get back to the Tavern.” you explained. 

Black just didn’t budge as he stood there staring at you with his red eyelights and taking in your full appearance. He tutted as he looked you over with quick glances. 

Bags under your eyes were still dark, but not fully dark as they once were before. Your skin seemed a bit more glowy, you didn’t seem tired either. Knowing his brother he put healing magic into your food to help out a bit more. 

“I Think Not Human, You Will Rest Today.” It wasn’t a question, it was more demanding. 

Deadpanning at him… you just stared at him. He was really demanding you not do shit today? How much rest did he think you needed? 

Seeing your look he quickly added in, “Everything Has Been Taken Care Of. Everything Has Been Moved Back. Exactly How It Was Before. I Am Forcing You To Take The Next Few Days Off!” 

He really was leaving no room for argument was he? And as much as you were seething on the inside you finally lamented and sighed, “Fine.” You then moved to walk out almost making it past him he grabbed your wrist and moved you back inside the bedroom. You were going to at least sit up in bed and read. 

Pulling you back to the bed as you followed; glaring the entire time at him, you were practically flung onto the bed with a force that made your eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Oh… if he had been an underling of yours back in the day this would have NOT been allowed. But well his house his rules? Even if you were the one to make it for him and his counterparts. 

With a huff you got back up under the covers and crossing your arms and sitting up as Black left the room and then came back with a stack full of books. Setting them down on the bed as he got up with his back against the wall he picked out a book and began to read. When you didn’t go for a book or any book his own bone brow twitched in irritation. 

“FOR STARS SAKES PICK SOMETHING AND RELAX!” Black shouted in his agitation at your obvious reluctance to do so. 

With a huff of air you picked out a book at random and opened it. The two of you settling in a reluctant peace. Your obviously agitated state at being “ordered” to stay in was evident as you read your book with a huff of air here, and a puff of annoyance there. Gripping the book so hard it was leaving indents in the cover of it. 

Shifting in your seat as you moved trying to get more comfortable while simultaneously keeping that attitude going. 

At about the fourth time his bone brow twitched hard as he held his own book with a death grip while landing his glare firmly on you. “SIT STILL AND READ! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO PAY ATTENTION TO A STARS BLASTED ORDER?” 

Now that; that just pissed you off as you almost flung the book in his stars damned face. How dare he order you around like this… just who the hell did he think he was? “Excuse you… but who the hell gave the right to order me around? I’ll have you know I am leaving this room and going back to my house! Good Day Sir!” 

With that you moved to get up when Black; quicker than you noticed was up on his own feet glaring you down hard. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ORDERING ME AROUND… SOME KIND OF GENERAL?” he scoffed as if that idea was ludacris. 

Grinding your teeth together, glaring him down, you whipped around fast, magic chilling the air as you suddenly went ice cold, “THAT’S WHO I WAS, USED TO BE GENERAL OF THE ARMY OF THE KING AND QUEEN OF MONSTERS, HIGHEST RANK AND I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO BY SOMEONE WHO IS SUBORDINATE TO MYSELF!” 

Black… blinked… in fact Black was speechless… for the first time ever he had no come back, no words; nothing… as he stood there and then watched as you just walked out. 

Everyone that can feel magic could feel the cold bristling magic as you walked out and slammed the door behind you. Mutt and Stretch practically running out watching as you jumped from the good fifty foot height of their tree house and landed in the darkness below. 

None were going to follow you. 

Mutt did however go to check on his brother and what he found was a fuming raving upset brother that was picking up books and furiously making up the bed in an attempt to calm down. 

Deciding it was best to leave both you and his bro alone he went off to ponder things… possibly do some art settle his own nerves… he wasn’t used to Black being put in his place and by the way the scene played out you had indeed put his bro in his proverbial place. 

/ / 

The next day you woke up in your own bed, moving around getting ready for your day to come. But truth be told… maybe Black was right and you should just take the day off? 

WHAT NO! The hell with that thought and the hell with that damn skeleton for making you feel weak! 

Deciding you were going into work anyway as he brewed a pot of coffee, got some breakfast ready and cooked, took a shower after eating and waking up better no longer feeling like a zombie or some kind of fake ass lifeform. You moved along about your routine and picking out your clothes. 

Clothes consisted of a tank top; red, blue jeans, a black shoulder shrug tie top, and your black dress boots. Putting your brown hair with it’s natural highlights of silver and white that faded into red up into a french braid. 

You checked yourself in the mirror and liking what you saw he walked out the door and down to your tavern. 

There was Grillby, Chillby, and Muffy already setting up the days food, and getting the alcohol restocked. You checked over the tables and ok… you had to hand it to him.. The Skeleton did a damn good job at getting all back in order. Even bringing in more tables and chairs and setting them up how you yourself might do so. 

Pinching your nose as you thought about… he was honestly just trying to be nice to you and you had completely blown him off with that rare temper Gaster used to tease you about. 

Huffing as you blew a lock of air out of your eyes you jumped around the bar landing on your feet as you grabbed up a bottle of your famous “Dragons Blood Wine”, two wine glasses, and headed off to the Skeletons home. Walking on a mission as you didn’t stop til you saw Black standing there in his attire… it was very flattering on him, black shirt, that was almost form fitting, with his boots on, his skinny jeans, and his red bandana. He was walking in your direction when he too stopped his eye lights meeting your own eyes as he blushed… Looking away you almost turned tail to run… almost.. But the side of you that once commanded hundreds of royal guard wouldn’t allow you. 

Squaring your shoulders back you marched up to him and before you could say anything he held up his hand stopping you before you were even able to utter a word. The nerve of this skeleton. 

“Were You Really The General Of The Royal Guard?” he asked as if he himself was still trying to process this information. 

Without even allowing yourself to be taken aback you looked him square in his eye lights “Yes. I was. Before the war.” you told him and left no room for him to debate it. 

For the rest of that day you two sat outside under a shade tree sipping on the wine you brought over detailing to him everything that had happened. 

How you were in the middle of the battle, fighting to save the Monsters from having to go underground, when you grabbed by a warlock and detained. They had managed to eventually wear you down and strap magic dampeners upon you. 

That after the war you were to be killed, but a sympathetic mage had let you go allowing you to be free. You had to change your image, your name, and after a couple centuries you reclaimed your land. You rebuilt your life but under the name of Mine Fearcrow. 

You heard about his own world and thus confirmed that he was the sans of an Alternate Universe where things went to shit. His Queen had gone insane with revenge and the King had abandoned his people, that Chara had almost set them free with the intent to rule the world and control the other humans as nothing more than slaves. 

That Black was not used to being ignored and as General in his world he was not used to others telling him what and how things were going to happen. 

You two bonded over the knowledge that you were a lot more alike than you had first thought. He was awkward at showing affection, you had years of practice at showing affection. You both drank and for once you did finally relax. You decided you’d take off the next couple days at the very least with the sole exception of “You have to be by my side or I swear I’ll walk into my own bar and run it.” you smiled at him a faint flush on your own cheeks from the wine you had been drinking. Though you weren’t drunk, you were slightly giddy feeling. 

You had even wiggled over into his own space as he turned to look at you blanching from how close you were to him, seeing your blue eyes, they reminded him of the blue of the night sky your hair like the color of leaves on a tree in the fall season before they went bare. 

His own cheeks flushed with his dark indigo magic as he looked away and quickly took a sip of his own drink. “Very Well. But I Expect You Up When I Get There At Five Am Sharp.” 

Smirking you took another sip and nodded your head curtly. It was late and so you both said your goodnights to each other. Neither apologizing for the day before. 

You went to bed that night snuggled up in your white gown nightie as you slept rather peacefully. 

/ / 

Five am… and Black was inside your house noticing you were not up at all… Stars damned woman… 

Pinching his nasal cavity as he went about making the coffee, fixing breakfast, and then walking into your room as he stopped, his soul thumped… he just drank in your sight. 

There you were your hair a tousled mess, the sunlight making it look like it was on fire and yet cold at the same time, your white skin glowing in the sun… 

Thump… thump… 

His soul… shit… you were… 

Moving over he tried to be gentle; as gentle as possible as he shook your shoulder, waking you up. 

You rolled over with a pout on your red lips as you opened your eyelids half way to look upon the person or rather “monster” in your bedroom. “Mmm…,” you were still sleepy as you just looked at him and nuzzled right back into your pillow. 

Black just put his hands on his hip bones staring at you… you were supposed to be up already, not still asleep. With a sigh he was ready to head back to the living room when quicker than he would have thought you grabbed him by the wrist and caught him. 

“Mmm, sleep more then we get up?” you spoke in a tired voice as you looked at him with big pouty puppy eyes. 

He lost his resolve… he couldn’t say no. He could say no… but you were … “Scoot Over.” he stated as he climbed into bed with you he didn’t even stop you when you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled into him falling back to sleep. 

He himself stayed awake, for as long as he could, until your peaceful soul swayed him to sleep.


	7. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black is in Denial

Waking up peacefully; instead of dread, was the best feeling Black had in a long time. Rolling over he about jumped out of bed, there you were sleeping. 

 

How could he forget...he was supposed to stay up, not fall asleep. You, you were an enchantress...you had to be. Bewitching him, leading him through emotions he had long thought been locked away. 

 

Being from a fell world, one couldn't afford such things; love, at least not true love. Love, just emotions, even friendship got you dusted. It was done in secret. Everything had to be a secret, which killed any romance between partners.

 

Could he ...love you? Watching you sleep, you were so peaceful, so beautiful. 

 

No, he could not! Not because he wasn't falling in love with you, but because he would keep it a secret.

 

After all, old habits die hard.

 

Getting up he decided to just let you sleep. Moving through your home, he took a good look at everything. For a skeleton he was very quiet. 

 

Judging by first glances you were a bit of a collector. But as he got closer he realized your story of being a general, the general of the underground might have credence.

 

There were swords on your wall made from a rare type of metal the kind only monsters mined out, mythril. 

 

It was a rare silver like material that had natural swirl patterns in the metal and just beautiful to look at. You had not one but two mythril scimitars mounted on the wall above your couch. Each one contained an ancient magic, one freezing cold, the other radiated heat like the hottest magma. 

 

Looking around he noticed you had old papers, signatures from the previous King and Queen of the monsters. 

 

Angore and Signya. 

 

Looking at the signatures they looked authentic. He was sure of it. Reading it over it was official documents stating you were in the royal army and reached the rank of General. 

 

But the name...it wasn't Mina Fearcrow at all...it had your true name. Narrowing his eyes he looked back but found you right beside him. 

 

Hair tousled, eyes shining, but instead of looking upset that he read your document you were...smiling. 

 

"Bet you're more than curious about the name change!" You weren't asking, you knew he would be. 

 

With a dismissive wave you plopped down on the couch. "During the war, I was captured, taken prisoner, all the mages, any one with magic was sent after me."

 

You told him your story, how long you had stayed a prisoner for, and whom let you out of your jail. 

 

That after you were free you found out about the cave, what happened and how you changed your name to Mina Fearcrow, even going as far to change your very appearance. 

 

Not that you couldn't fight, but your magic wasn't enough to break the damned barrier to free everyone. But the Angore and Signya you had honored their deaths along with every member of your guard, every monster adult and child with a wall of names hidden in a tree on this very property. 

 

/ /

 

For days you and Black would talk, or read in silence. Some days you would cuddle up on the couch with a pillow and fall back to sleep. 

 

On those days Black would move from his spot to the couch; still giving you a healthy distance as you snoozed on one side of the couch and he sat on the other. His nonexistent nose buried in a book.

 

Every night was the same, he would cook and then you two would share the meal enjoying peaceful silence. For Black...it was a calm he didn't realize he needed, for you it was a break from the memories of your past you didn't realize you needed. 

 

And every night you would go to bed feeling better. 

 

For Black he went home and well….

 

"Back from ya girlfriends house s'soon?" Mutt grinned as Black hung up his coat and took off his gloves. 

 

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND MUTT! SHE AND I ARE MERE... FRIENDS! WE HAVE MANY THINGS IN COMMON, THAT IS ALL." he was so dismissive.

 

"Black n'Mina sittin' in a nest, B.O.N.D.I.N.G souls bared brightly, souls twisting softly, till a baby's forming, then comes all the rest." Sang Stretch and Red at the same time earning snrks from Mutt and Sans. 

 

"LEAVE BLACK BE. IT IS NOT NICE TO TEASE." Paps admonished while Blue cast his disapproving stare at his brother. 

 

Stretch shrugged his shoulders as he shoved a lollipop in his mouth to keep from smoking a cigarette. While Red just laughed and blipped out going to see Chillby at the Dragon Tavern. 

 

Sans pretty much followed Red while Mutt just smiled. He knew his brother was happy with her and truly he deserved happiness. But he knew something was holding his brother back. He could just tell. 

 

"Are ya hungry m'lord?" 

 

"AND EAT THAT CRAP YOU CALL FOOD?" Black scoffed as he turned to look at his brother. "I AM SURPRISED YOU DID NOT KILL MS. MINA."

 

Mutt smirked, "She griped bout it." 

 

Black rolled his eye lights, "WORRY NOT BROTHER I HAVE ALREADY EATEN."

 

Black walked away from the entrance way to his bedroom as Mutt followed. A smile a mile long on his face. "S'ya ate food wit' ya girlfriend." 

 

Black got to his room and stopped at his door staring at his brother. Sighing as pinched his nasal ridge with his gloved hand, “HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS. SHE AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS. THERE IS NO GIRLFRIEND…” Oh he was lying to himself and he knew it, he really really liked her. 

 

Rus also knew it, from the first time you talked to him, the fact you didn’t bitch about him, or the fact that you weren’t scared of him. You were not normal and then the way you used magic, yes a weird form of magic, and his brother didn’t give just anyone his time of day. So you were naturally special to him. “Your j’in denial.” Rus stated as he blipped out before his Brother could make a retort of him shutting up. 

 

Blipping to his bedroom he decided to plan… oh yes he would plan something alright. Pulling out his notebook he started to work on it. 

 

/ /

 

The next few days Black noticed a lack of bodies in the house, he noticed too that that none of the lazier skeletons were at the Tavern, but all seemed to have “disappeared” as they were no were in sight. 

 

Sitting in your house as he sipped his morning coffee and reading the newpaper  ~~ as if he belonged there ~~ , which to everyone so far… they thought he did belong there, even the long time patrons picked up on the fact that you had been spending a lot of time with Black lately. 

 

Even the other monsters noticed as they watched you and Black walk around the grounds awefully close to each other, almost touching hands, but not actually touching hands. 

 

The way you two went over budgets and how he kept you out of the Tavern. You both just needed a little … push. 

 

/ / 

 

The evening was quiet, no roudy noises under the Tavern which made you scrunch your nose. Normally you’d hear all sorts of sounds by this time. It wasn’t too early to start drinking and some of your early morning patrons would order food. 

 

But nothing… it seemed quiet… too quiet. 

 

Getting up from your spot on the couch as you got your slippers on and walked out the door Black quick on your “coat tails” as he followed you.    
  


“WHAT’S WRONG?” he asked as he followed you though… yes he felt it too, it was not normal for your tavern to not be full. Something was off. 

 

But as you walked in the lights were off and Grillby immediately moved you over to sit you down in a chair ushering you quickly. While Muffy did the same with Black setting you both down at a table to enjoy a brunch type of thing. The lights were off, but candlelight was going as you felt your cheeks blush...and looking over you saw Black had that signature indigo blue blush on his own bonecheeks…. He looked very cute…

 

You would not tell him he looked cute though. As food was set down in front of you both as you just looked at each other. Neither of you had eaten yet cause neither of you could figure out what to eat.

 

Seems the menu was set up for you.    
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: The Date! Stay tuned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this newest chapter. Work kicks my butt but I'm still trying to dish out the chapters guys. Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you have questions want answers ask away. If you want to visit my tumblr and ask stuff on there go for it. [ my Tumblr ](https://apocalypticpriestess.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Please do enjoy the read.


End file.
